darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Letting go is hard
Back to 2009 Logs Jazz Whisperwind Metro-X Steeplechase Shark Lifeline Optimus Prime Sky Lynx Jazz notices Metro and stands up fully, "I take it ya know this sparklin', Metro?" Jazz asks, his visor flicking softly. Whisperwind has to smirk gently at the femme being... difficult. So even Jazz has to actually work to get a femme to like him? Interesting to note. Metro-X bobs his head to Jazz, "Affirmative" kneeling down and offering Steeple his hand for her to climb up onto for her usual perch, should she like. "She is a friend of mine... and apparently getting rather brave to be this deep into Cubicron." winking at the iddle femme. Steeplechase gives a faint smile. "I came here because there is a femme that helped me living in this area. She is a medic... she safely got me back to my creator when I got lost here. I came back to give her a data disc with some music on it from Forte, but... I got lost again." She does not climb up onto Metro's hand for the moment, instead just gazing quietly up at Jazz. Her expression is far less frightened. Now, it's more inquisitive. "Are you a friend of Metro's?" From somewhere in Cubricon you hear a shout, "SHUUUUTT UPP!!!" And anyone that recognizes the voice would know it is Shark being undercover as he has been for some cycles now... a civilian scrap metal finding mental case. Jazz stares at the young femme, then looks over to Metro, before back at her, "I suppose you can say that." He states softly, keep his voice soothing to not startle her. "I think tha femme ya lookin' for is Lifeline." Jazz then crouches back down again and smiles warmly, "But ya dun gotta fear me, I'm one of tha good guys. Honestly, I rather see Cubicron in some order, then inta chaos.. use to live here.. long time ago.." Whisperwind barely holds in a sigh, his optics shuttering briefly. Some prefer his route and avoid detection entirely, others blend in... far too well. But that's just his personal opinion, and if Shark's way works for him, so be it--if nothing else, it causes a nice distraction. He stays where he is for now. Metro-X looks up slightly, optic ridge up at Shark crazying his way down the street. "Yes, that would be correct, Steeple. Lifeline... Unless the medic you dealt with was not as grouchy and rough around the edges." optics moving as if he was grinning. "And I still think you'd see things differently, if you went down the ramps, Jazz, this is the only part of town, besides the old government district, that's not a chaos strewn mad house." Then Shark appears nearby from one of the dirty alleyways. He's not silent about it, so you would hear him coming. "Hey, police mech!" he calls out toward Metro-X. There went any semblance of calm or previous willful bravery Steeplechase had put on. She'd finally given Jazz a wide, friendly smile when Shark burst out, which sent her skittering again, this time to hide behind Jazz, who was a nearer target to get /behind/ than trying to scamper all the way toward Metro's legs. Jazz noted who Shark was, however he didn't say any names. When Steeplechase hide behind him, he turned around just slightly to look at her. Smile still on his face, "So-- you got a data disc for Lifeline, huh? What kinda music, if I may ask? I use to play an instrument or two back in when I was younger-- I say probably a bit older then ya actually." Whisperwind silently face palms, the motion hidden behind his cloak. Oi, talk about worst timing... just what is Shark up to, anyways? He quietly makes his way down, keeping an eye on the assembly to make sure nothing goes wrong. Metro-X looms up to his full height at that, looking to Shark, and commenting aloud. "Yes, sir? May I be of service to you?" hands folding behind his back, now in 'business' mode of sorts. Shark smiles with those sharp, pointy teeth showing. His body so filthy the only part of that seems clear /are/ those teeth.. and maybe a bit of the optics. "I studied up on those maps I got and I'm ready to tackle that little job you wanted me to do." this to Metro-X, keeping it general so it stays between them. Thankfully, the mention of music draws Steeplechase's attention like a moth to flame, and the little femme lifts her head to peer up at Jazz. "All kinds," she replies softly, "but mostly classical. My creator, Forte... he used to be a famous composer before the war. I can play a lot of instruments... and I write music, too." "Forte-- Forte.." Jazz states his name, apparently trying to think of who this was, "I may have heard of him, probably did, but the name is escaping me." Jazz then grins, "Do you have an instrument on you?" Metro-X nods slightly at Shark's comment, "Well, that's excellent. And any word of the others you work with? They're alright with it, and all that Jazz?" SUBTLE... FRIGGAN SUBTLE! ;) Shark makes a barely noticeable look toward Jazz, just smiling at Metro-X. And true to the young mechs nature, he deadpans, "Oh I don't think there will be any issues with them. At least I don't believe there would be. Not like I'm doing anything illegal or immoral or the like, right?" Whisperwind prefers to mingle with the crowd, weaving around everyone and not even giving a shimmer to catch an optic with. He still keeps an optic on things--after all, it wouldn't do for someone to interrupt this meeting, as impromptu as it is. "I have a laser harp." Steeplechase reaches back and pulls out the instrument from a slot beneath her back guard, holding it up to him. "It was made by Forte's old business partner, Mezzo. He says it's very old. I'm supposed to learn to make my own eventually." Metro-X mrmmms "Well then, which sector do you think is the most favorable location to start with? I could have a number of our work crews on hand in case something collapsed." Jazz takes it gently, looking it over. He then gently runs his fingers carefully along a few of the 'strings', His visor going black as he does, listening-- closely to it.. Then Jazz hears his name, and snaps him back to 'reality' in a since. He then smiles to Steeplechase, "It is a beautiful work, I am sure you will make your own one day, and I bet-- it will be even grander." Jazz then looks over to Metro, "So far-- I only get checking with Whisperwind." he states, before looking back to Steeplechase. Seems the Operations Officer is having fun with the kid. Steeplechase would probably blush profusely if Cybertronians had the ability to do so. "Oh, no. Mezzo was a /master/ in his day! I could never hope to achieve... to achieve /that/ level of skill in my work..." She does look like she appreciates the praise, though. Jazz chuckles softly, sorry guys-- you lost Jazz to the kid, she stole his spark. "I see." He then rests his arms on his legs as he continues to crouch there. "By the way-- ya still never told me ya name." Whisperwind smirks softly and just returns to some semblance of a 'perch'. Nothing going on, nothing to worry about... thankfully. Shark turns around, then points over yonder. "Oh that direction looked good. I already did check to get a feel for the area. I won't know for sure if there's any issues til I really get my hands dirty down there." "My name is Steeplechase," the little femme responds, giving a polite little bow. "I'm from Crystal City, which is where Forte is currently residing. I came here on my own today, though... the joint ail has been bad for him." Metro-X nods again at that, optics trailing towards Jazz and Steeple for another moment. "Well them, we can get to work as soon as you are ready." offering a chip to Shark "This should give you access to some of the militia's less secure frequencies, so that you can be patched to secure lines when needed." Shark takes the chip carefully, with the tips of the fingers where they are suspiciously clean. "Let's do this thing." he notes cheerfully, putting that chip somewhere on his person. Jazz then hrms softly, "Tell ya wha'." He says with a snap of his fingers. "Why dun I take ya ta where Lifeline's office is-- so ya can drop tha' Data disc off-- then I'll take ya back ta Crystal City, ok?" Steeplechase gives quite an adorable little smile in response to that. "All right!" she chirps, carefully putting her laser harp away. "That would be very kind of you; thank you!" Metro-X mrmmms, looking to Steeple and Jazz "Take care of her Jazz..." and then back to Shark. "In due time, preparations need to be made amongst my mechanisms as well as whomever you may be working with." Shark shakes his head at Metro, "Yeah.. yeah.. fine.. I'll clear it if it'll make you feel better bout it.." Metro-X mrmmms "Not so much a worry of how I feel about it. But there are certain factors to take into consideration, like threats of mini-bots from below having found a way in as well." Jazz nods and then stands up, giving her his black hand, "Then come on-- dun worry, I'll make sure nothin' happens ta ya either.." Shark nods to Metro-X. "I can take care of myself, police mech. So... I'll talk to my people.. you'll do whatever you got to do. I'll be in touch." Metro-X nods his head once again "I know, I know..." looking after Jazz and Steeple again. Smiling still, Steeplechase accepts the outstretched hand. Metro trusts Jazz... and Metro is trustworthy. That's all she really needs to know in her life to be at ease. Shark mock salutes and moseys off into the darkness. Jazz then leads Steeplechase, however he gives a half-hearty salute to Metro, "Dun worry, I'll make sure she stays safe." He then gives a thumbs up, before glancing upward in a direction. Hard to say what he is looking at really. Whisperwind salutes briefly, knowing that Jazz is looking right at him and can see him (somehow), and jumps to the next building. Nope, nothing's going to bother Jazz or Steeplechase if he can help it. Later that same day.... ---- Command Center Shark walks in, covered head to foot with grime so think you'd probably not recognize him. He stops at the door, "Optimus?" he calls in, "Excuse me sir, hate to come in this condition and all, but did you see my message?" Optimus Prime is in here being the boss. Giving orders, reviewing reports, et cetera. He hears the sound of Shark's voice behind him, and wheels around to face him. "I did see your message, Shark. Come in and tell me what's on your mind." He peers at Shark, all covered with grime, but says nothing about it, assuming that it'll come up on its own. Shark enters fully. "Sorry I had to keep that message so secret. I've been undercover down in Cubricon, trying to blend in with the civilians so I can observe and learn what I can on my own time." he explains, "Metro-X needs to know I got the okay to pursue a job for him, which involves navigating some flooded caves down there for some lost police cache. I agreed to help, but you know police mechs, sticklers for the rules." Optimus Prime crosses his arms and looks the dirty Autobot up and down. "Undercover... I suppose this is the reason that you're making a mess of my nice, clean floor," he kids. "Anyway, you are seeking my permission to offer Metro-X assistance underground? What is the nature of this hidden cache? Shark grins with those sharp, pointy teeth. "I'll clean it up. Once I find the cache, I can do up a report for your optics only so you know what was in it. But until I get down there, I don't think even Metro-X knows for sure." Optimus Prime shakes his head and waves a hand. "Forget the mess. Yes, go ahead, and by all means learn as much as you can about whatever it is you're salvaging. I'll be awaiting that report. any other news in Cubicron?" Shark replies, "Other than what you may have read from Ironhides' reports of it, since he was down there with that 'mystery femme' everyone is rumoring about. Probably nothing I can really add." Optimus Prime grunts and nods. "I see. I'll have to get in touch with her as well as my other contacts down there. If you learn anything while you're down there with Metro-X I’ll be very interested to hear about it." Shark nods his head to that, "I'll let you know, may I be dismissed?" saluting as he waits. Sky Lynx transmits, "So far, all is rather silent tonight." Sky Lynx transmits, "Found one little problem, but it was-- dealt with. Just thought I report that in." Optimus Prime nods and salutes in turn. "Of course. You are dismissed." Shark nods and turns, heading back to where he came from.. Cubricon. A drive and walk later... Shark returns from his trek to Iacon and came in via his usual route with one thing on his mind. He goes looking for the medical facility and the femme within. Lifeline is finishing up her work for the day, earlier than usual. Shark knocks on the door. Lifeline says, "Come in." Shark opens the door, dirtier than usual. "Hey doc. You done for the day?" Lifeline looks up and nods to Shark. "Yes, actually. What's going on?" You say, "Today is the day. Sparky and her babies are going back where they belong. I already scoped it out and everything. You still want to come and see them off?" Lifeline ohs! and stands, setting the last thing aside. "Yes, I think I would." Shark nods, "Okay then. Now you got a choice. You can watch from the shore, or you can see it from in the water itself.. but you got to be inside my water capable form for the latter." Lifeline hesitates. "I think I'll be fine watching from shore." Shark looks a little disappointed, "All right." he turns and gestures, "It's not far." Lifeline nods and follows, closing and securing the clinic behind them before transforming. "Lead the way." Shark leads the way. As he said it's not too far. The young mech wades into the water, the grime that he placed on his legs washing partially off. Reaching into his subspace once he is waist deep, he pulls Sparky out. "You be good Sparky." giving her head a rub and letting her slide free of his hands as he crouches down and rummages around, pulling handfuls of cyber eel babies the size of his forearm out of subspace. Lifeline stops at the edge of the water and watches. "The babies have grown since I saw them last." Shark makes sure he's cleaned out that pocket of water he has in his subspace then stands back up. Sparky is circling around him. "Yeah." he replies, voice soft. He turns toward you and there is a hint of a tear trail along a grimy cheek, moving out of the water carefully so he doesn't step on any of the eels. Lifeline watches as Shark returns, then kneels at the water's edge and pulls a few bits of metal out of a storage compartment to toss out to the eels. Shark turns to see Sparky peering her head above the water, watching us both. The babies all snap on the metal that is offered. "Watch after your babies well, I know you will." he tells the eel, then to you, "I better go get myself presentable again before someone sees me." with that, he moves off before she can see he is shedding a few more 'tears'. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Whisperwind's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Steeplechase's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Sky Lynx's Logs